Working Through The Knots
by Eva Elizabeth G
Summary: True love endures everything, or does it? While Katey is back in America, Javier is still in Cuba. Many struggles pop up and Katey and Javier's love is tested. Will they pass, or is their love doomed? RR


**Working Through The Knots**

Prologue

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights._**

Authors Note: All right, well now serves as a perfect opportunity to introduce not only my work but also myself. My name is Eva, and this is my very first chapter story. I've written many song-fics and miscellaneous poems, but nothing as big as this so please be gentle. I watched the movie a couple of weeks ago and re-watched it about 10 times, and have declared it as one of my favorite movies. Anyways, I loved the movie so much that I decided to write a story on it. The story is set to three weeks after Katey and Javier's last meeting as La Rosanegra. There's not much to the prologue. It's basically there for anyone who needs a refresh of what happened. I have a lot of ideas popping into my head, so keep reading because I won't let you down. I love drama, so drama is what you're going to get from me. Please feel free to offer me ideas or to just give constructive criticism. It's greatly appreciated! R/R.

* * *

**Katey's POV**

Katey looked to the cement then kneeled to pick up her 'dropped' books. Her first day at Pleasant Ridge High was not treating her the way that she had hoped. Katey wished more than anything to become inconspicuous from all of her surroundings, to blend in. Cuba was the one place she thought that if she survived there, nothing could be harder. She was wrong. Palo Alto, California was proving her wrong. Katey rushed into the nearest bathroom and locked herself into an unoccupied stall. Thoughts of her life 3 weeks ago soon flooded her mind.

Javier was her first love, the love she still hadn't forgotten about. She had heard once before the saying "Beware of Latin lovers", but she hadn't learned the true meaning of that until she met Cuba, and along with Cuba came Javier. The love they shared ran so deep, not only within each other, but also through their dancing and throughout each touch they graced upon each other. The moment Katey found out she had to leave Cuba, and Javier was the night they had first made love. It seemed to Katey unfair that such a good thing had to be snatched away before it had barely begun. Along with other things, Katey accepted life's tragedies and did her best to overcome them. Of course, the airplane ride home was filled with spurts of involuntary crying, and longing for just one more night with Javier. Sitting in the empty stall was one of those moments.

Abruptly, her thoughts were interrupted with a loud pound on the thin door separating her from the horrible civilization called high school. She opened the stall door hesitantly and grimaced when she found a preppy cheerleader standing on the opposite side. The girl shot daggers at her with her eyes and scoffed upon Katey. Katey had gotten that look several times before. She knew what it meant. Katey replied to the scoff gently, "sorry", and scurried off out to the courtyard that was right outside the main entrance of the school. All Katey wanted was to be in Javier's arms again. She wanted to feel his gentle hands grazing upon her cheek staring at her with so much love that no one else could give her. She wanted to feel his warm skin underneath her palm. She wanted to get lost in the dances they shared together. She just wanted Javier back.

* * *

**Javier's POV**

Javier jumped when a few yards away Carlos slammed down a bundle of numerous car parts needed for the day. I must've been daydreaming, he thought to himself. His mind had been invaded by thoughts of Katey. He hadn't been doing so well since she left. Of course, Batista had fled the country of Cuba and the people were free, but Javier knew long before Katey left that no matter what, life wouldn't be the same without her. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweats dreaming of Katey and being overcame with the overwhelming sense of longing of having her lying next to him, even more the urge to be able to dance with her once more. Three weeks had passed and each day he went to work, pleading with himself to concentrate, but each time his days came down to spending his time thinking of Katey and what she might be doing, and if she was alright. Their last meeting had been at La Rosanegra and it was a night he would never forget. He just wished he could have his Katey back.

"¡Oye Javier obtiene para trabajar," Carlos said irritably.

"Sí Sí, yo le oigo", Javier replied absently.

Javier really didn't care if those parts got put together today or tomorrow, or never. He only cared of finding the girl with the finest blonde hair and most sensual clear blue eyes he had ever seen. He only cared of finding Katey.

Javier's timer went off which meant it was lunch hour. He walked out from the alley and onto one of the Cuban streets. He eventually made his way to the central park where many gathered to dance, and converse with others. His good friend, Alejandro greeted him, "Hola mi amigo!" Javier only replied back with a nod. That park brought back way too many memories for him to care to admit. He kept walking at a steady pace and ironically wound up on the beach where him and Katey had made love for the first time. Desperately, he wished he could just go back to that night and lay there just a while longer with her. He searched the horizon intently hoping he could see her face. Javier realized not a minute later that he didn't have to search to see her face because it was already emblazoned in his mind like a timeless photograph.


End file.
